Flight
by coldstone4815
Summary: Skydoesminecraft has been holding a secret for his whole life. He's a dragon. And now, after telling his friends the secret he thought they could keep, he's being hunted. He escapes to the one place that's always been there for him: The skies. The one who caused him pain has some things to say, though. Will Sky forgive him? Or will their trust be forever broken? CHALLENGE


**This is a challenge for an amazing author, riversongpond, who wrote '_Secrets'._ Go give them some credit, my peopleses! They're a brilliant writer and they deserve MUCH more peopleses like you! :D So this is just a one-shot. Maybe I'll continue it. _Maybe._**

_-Flight-_

Green eyes stared out from under the cloth, wide and frightened. To say that he was startled would be an understatement; especially now, when people were running around with iron and diamond blades looking for him. No, not only looking-_hunting_. They were _hunting _him. And he was Sky, the Butter God.

Sky glanced around, ears twitching back and forth for any sounds. He slowly stuck his snout out from under the cloth, sniffing the air for any of the hunters. He didn't sense any. Quietly, he dragged the rest of his body out from under the cloth.

He was a young, strong dragon with golden scales that shone like freshly polished butter. His emerald eyes, piercing and iridescent, were wide with anxiety. Sky stood to his full height, which was around ten feet. His tail swayed, brushing the ground. His ears twitched again, then flattened to his head. He shook his neck, ruffling the feathers that served as hair. The feathers ran down his back, passing between the two large, bat-like wings rooted to his shoulder blades. As Sky started walking forward, his sharp claws clicked across the ground.

The human-turned-dragon swiveled his head left and right, watching for any signs of danger. The noise of the hunters had faded away; Sky assumed they had gone the other direction. Perfect. He padded out of the barn that had been his temporary hiding place and looked around, causing to make sure there weren't any human in the area. When he looked up at the cloudy skies it was clear that he had had a run-in with some hunters. Three deep gashes crisscrossed his neck, and one slash was ripped across his back left thigh, giving him a heavy limp when he walked. But Sky was still graceful as a cat when he stalked forward, somehow making it look like he was swimming across the ground. Almost elegant, but clearly powerful and strong.

The dragon spread his wings and picked up his pace. He needed to get out of this place. Now. A tear in his right wing made an appearance as he unfurled it. But the tear didn't seem to make any difference in his flight as he took off from the ground, leaping into the air gracefully and tucking his legs up to his underbelly.

Sky planned to leave. He was going to fly far, _far_ away and never return.

Well… he'd visit. Maybe. Possibly. Probably. . . . Yeah, he'd visit occasionally.

Sky sighed and trimmed his wings, swooping to the left. First, he needed to get something. The dragon flew through the skies, high above the clouds so he wouldn't be seen. In the dark night right now, his golden scales might be a bit reflective. He would be spotted easily if he was on the ground.

The winged lizard sighed, mind wandering. He needed his amulet, the only thing that remained from his species. The amulet was special and allowed him to transform at will, but without it he couldn't be human.

Sky didn't notice the two biplanes speeding towards him until the buzzing of their blades caught his attention. He gasped and tucked in one wing, trying to dodge the pilot-less planes. It must have been remote controlled, he thought, eyes widening when the two planes rolled in the air and dove after him, spitting steel bullets at him the entire time.

The dragon roared at the machines, letting loose a volley of amber and gold flames from his throat. Sky couldn't believe it; the hunters had found him, here above the clouds. There wasn't anywhere to go, he realized as the planes swerved and came rumbling straight at him. Every place that hadever seemed safe was tainted by humans.

And as the planes crashed into him he felt a flood of regret. He hadn't gotten to say goodbye to his friends. The dragon roared as he plummeted, feeling something in his wing tear when a blade whacked it. He howled angrily, snapping his jaws at the metal. The other plane circled above, completely silent as the other brought the dragon down to the earth. It beeped once, then exploded.

The forest fell silent.

A purple and grey clad human was walking, shoulders hunched, to his house in the middle of the woods. His head was bowed in guilt, light brown eyes half-lidded. Seto sighed, glancing up at the skies. He couldn't believe that he had ratted Sky was a horrible feeling, knowing that Sky thought he could trust the sorcerer. But Seto had done the right thing. After all, dragons were monsters. They had always been that way, stealing women and pillaging villages and killing sorcerers like him.

An ear-piercing roar resounded suddenly, making Seto jerk his head up in surprise as he was ripped from his musings. The sorcerer looked up, eyes wide at the shining golden blur that was falling towards the ground like a comet. Flaming pieces of metal trailed after him, making it seem like he really was a hunk of rock that had fallen from the stars.

But Seto didn't have to think twice in knowing that the beast was Sky. It would make complete sense, because he rest of the dragons were extinct. Sky was the last one alive, as far as anybody else knew. It had been just yesterdaywhen Seto had told everyone Sky's secret. The betrayal in Sky's eyes would always be fresh in the sorcerer's mind, lingering at the edge of each thought.

So that, perhaps, was the reason that Seto found himself running to where he had seen the dragon crash into the ground. Maybe that was why he was worried for his friend-turned-monster. Maybe. . .

But when he came to the cove that Sky landed in, all the worry crumbled away into anger. Sky was no longer Sky-he was a monster, a dragon. A beast.

The cove itself was vast, with a small, miniature forest making up half of it and a clearing the other part. Animals chirped and twittered in the forest, hiding well out of sight of the sorcerer. He skidded down the steep, rocky slope. In the middle it all laid a shining golden dragon.

Seto glared at the golden heap of scales. The dragon had been pinned under the burning metal of the planes, seemingly unconscious. He was lying flat on his back, one wing crushed underneath him uncomfortably. The sorcerer scowled at the monster, unsheathing an iron sword he always kept on hand. He walked towards Sk- the dragon. Sky was no longer human; he was no longer a friend.

So that was why Seto moved the metal with a spell, making it float up and away. It landed with a hollow _thunk_. Sky was unarmed and unconscious, completely oblivious to the fact that Seto was about to end him.

The sorcerer lifted the blade, just above Sky's unprotected belly, right where the heart was. All he had to do was stab down, through the ribcage, and the Butter God would be no more. But, he couldn't. . . He couldn't kill his friend. Even though Sky was a dragon, Seto couldn't. . .

Yes he could.

Sky was a monster; monsters deserve to be killed.

Seto raised the sword again, a steely resolve entering his brown eyes. He raked his gaze over the serpentine body, scowl parting his lips. He gaze reach the head, where one emerald green eye was staring at him.

Seto froze, staring into the dragon's eyes. He swallowed and raised the sword again, never leaving eye contact as he started inching it downwards. The tip rested against Sky's chest, right over the thrumming of his heart. "I'm sorry, Sky."

He lifted the sword. Sky sighed and closed his eyes, speechless with his shock and betrayal.

Seto trembled, squeezing his eyes shut. This shouldn't be so hard; he had grown up with the thought of dragon slaying. It was nothing new to him. But. . . he couldn't kill Sky. Even though he was a giant, winged lizard, he was still Sky. The sorcerer sighed and his arms went limp, falling back to his sides. Sky tentatively opened his eyes again, glancing at Seto with a questioning and fearful look.

The sorcerer raised the sword and jammed t into the ground angrily. "Dammit, Sky! Damn you to the Nether! Argh!" Seto angrily pulled at his hair, pushing his hood down to run his fingers through the tangle locks. "I fucking hate you! Why do you have to be a monster? Why the hell do you? _Why_?!"

Sky huffed sadly in response, earning another glare from the sorcerer. The dragon slowly rolled onto his stomach. When he tried to stand, pain lanced through him, making him fall back to the ground with a pitiful groan.

Seto made a noise of disappointment and anger, sheathing the iron sword back in its scabbard. "Damn you," he muttered, kneeling down by the giant beast. "Damn you, Sky. . . Here, let me help."

Sky was stung by the sorcerer's words, flinching away when Seto placed his hands on his neck. Suddenly, there was a soft silver glow, and the pain lessened. Sky let out a relieved sigh, but he was instantly on guard as Seto stood again.

"That will only take the pain away, it won't heal you. Don't try to over-exert yourself, okay? But don't think you'll be doing much with that shredded wing of yours. And your leg is broken; make sure you stay off of that. Just. . ." he sighed and turned away. "I'll be back soon. I'll go get some medical supplies and return. I better not find that you had moved, all right?"

Sky huffed, weakly lifting his head and leaning on his forearms, almost like a human would do. He nodded once, deciding that he could put some trust into the sorcerer. _Hurry back, _Sky thought to Seto, even though he wouldn't be able to hear the dragon's thought-speech. That was a trait only given to dragons.

The sorcerer left without another word, with only broken trust holding a promise that he would return.


End file.
